powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much"
Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Castiel is sitting on a bench in a park, it shows a snowy winter setting in the surrounding and he begins talking to God. He is asking for guidance and begins to recount his earliest memories. Castiel You know, I've...I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. (an ocean is shown) I remember being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach and an older brother saying, "don't step on that fish, Castiel. There's big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel...All 300 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled 'divine wrath'. But come on - dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah. And, of course, I remember the most remarkable event (flashbacks of the showdown between Michael and Lucifer from Chpt5), The Apocalypse. - Remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending and the rules...And destiny...leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... Well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything. It is evening, Hunter is driving the Impala when Castiel pops in. Castiel tells Hunter that he is looking for Crowley and he doesn't know how Crowley is still alive. Hunter responds by saying that they will find Crowley and will then kill him. Castiel notices Kurt isn't there and Hunter replies that Kurt is hunting some other loosed monsters in a nearby town, and Hunter is just going to meet him there. Hunter tells Castiel to call if he needs any help and Castiel disappears. After Castiel leaves Hunter, it turns out he meets with Crowley, who is busy dissecting the corpse of Apophis. He also has a vampire shackled nearby Crowley Howdy, partner. Castiel What have you found? Crowley I've found a lot of things. For example...Apo's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet...(Crowley reaches inside her organs and pulls out a handful of eggs)For some reason...She keeps laying eggs. Watch this.(Crowley takes a metal poker and places it on Apophis' brain. The vampire seizes violently) Chocula here feels every tickle. Castiel What is that good for? Crowley Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me. Castiel You said Apophis could open the door to Purgatory. Crowley Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have, IF SHE WERE STILL ALIVE! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Rangers killed her! Castiel It was unavoidable. Crowley You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it. Castiel What is your point? Crowley The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous. Castiel I am holding up my end. Crowley Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the boys. Castiel I spoke with Hunter. I needed to know what they know. Crowley About what? About me, maybe?'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here. Castiel (narrating) Crowley had a point, of course. My interest was conflicted. I still considered myself the Winchesters' guardian. After all...they taught me how to stand up... (flashback to 'Swan Song':) Castiel Hey! Assbutt! Castiel throws the molotov of holy oil at Michael, and Michael burns and then vanishes. Castiel (narrating) What to stand for...And what generally happens to you when you do. Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel explodes. The camera closes in on some of the floating droplets of blood. Castiel I was...done. I was over. And then the most extraordinary thing happened. Castiel's cells immediatly retracts back to his full self again. Castiel I was put back. (Castiel stands behind Hunter, beaten bloody by Lucifer) And we had won. We stopped Armageddon. (Castiel heals Hunter) But at a terrible cost. (Castiel heals Bobby) (flashback to the finale scene of 'Swan Song') Kurt stands under the streetlight, which flickers and dies, watching Hunter inside Lisa's house. Castiel watches Kurt. Castiel And so I knew what I had to do next. Once again, I went to Harrow Hell, to free Kurt from Lucifer's cage. It was nearly impossible, but I was so full of confidence, of mission. I see now that was arrogance...Hubris...Because, of course, I hadn't truly raised Kurt -- not all of him.(flashback to 'Caught in a Web': Kurt is beating a cop unconscious; another flashback of Kurt watches Hunter being turned into a vampire and smirking about it and a flashback to Kurt raising his dagger to kill Bobby) Sometimes we're lucky enough to be given a warning. (back in front of Lisa's house, Kurt turns and walks away- directly past Castiel, who is invisible to him) This should have been mine. Back to Crowley's lab. Crowley Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill those Rangers. Castiel No. Crowley Fine. Then I'll do it myself. Castiel If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again. Crowley No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. TRUST ME. Castiel I said...No. Don't worry about them. Crowley Don't-don't worry about them??? What, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith, Alastair or Azazel DIDN'T WORRY?! Am I the only game piece left on the chess board who doesn't underestimate THOSE SPANDEX-WEARING NIGHTMARES?!?! Castiel Just find Purgatory. If you don't...we will both die. The Rangers won't get to you. Castiel walks away to the exit. Crowley Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out! At Bobby's house, Kurt and Bobby are interrogating a demon, Redd, for the whereabouts of Crowley. He doesn't give any information, and they pull out Ruby's Knife just as Hunter arrives. Bobby sticks it into the demon's leg, and goes over to Hunter. Hunter promised he didn't tell Castiel anything after he mentions Cass popped into his car. Castiel, meanwhile, is spying on them and knows they are suspicious of him. Kurt Look, Hunter, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here. Bobby But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite. Kurt (to Hunter) Guess this makes you Lois Lane. Kurt tries to laugh but Hunter gives him a look and Kurt hides his grin. Bobby Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory. Castiel (narrating) So - they already suspected. Bobby (from the background) (to the demon) Where's Crowley? REDD Up yours. No! Aaahh! Castiel (narrating) And the worst part was Hunter, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling him otherwise. REDD I don't know where Crowley is! Bobby Are you sure about that? 'Cause we can twist again all the way to next summer. (Bobby twists Ruby's knife again) REDD Oh, God! I never even met him! I don't deal with Crowley direct. Bobby Well, who do you deal with? REDD A dispatcher. He's named Ellsworth. Castiel rolls his eyes and realizes what he must do next to cover his tracks. Castiel (narrating) If there was a demon counterpart to Bobby Singer, Ellsworth would be it. Ellsworth sits at a desk, compiled with phones and demonic challaces speaking with other demons. ELLSWORTH (in a southern accent) No, listen to me. No. I don't care. I want you to get down to New Mexico and bag me that vamp! Hold-hang on. Wait, what? (leans to another demon challace)No, no more djinns. Because the boss says we're done with them. (now a phone rings, he picks it up) FBI, Thomas speaking. Absolutely, I sent them. (two demons walk in dragging a bagged corpse in front of his desk) Thank you for calling to check. You too. Have a nice day, now. Bye-bye. (at the two demons about to exit) Hey, hey, hey! No! Not in here, you friggin' Yeti. Out back! Castiel (narrating) These demons would lead the Rangers to Crowley, and Crowley would tear their hearts out. Castiel then appears in Ellsworth's house and pins down the two demons to the floor, smiting them. Then focuses towards Ellsworth. ELLSWORTH Oh, hell! Ellsworth attempts to leave his body, but Castiel catches his black smoke coming out of his body and pushes him back in and smites him too. He then wipes his palm on his coat and wonders around the room. Castiel I had no choice. I did it to protect the boys. Or to protect myself. I-I don't know anymore. When Kurt, Hunter and Bobby arrive, the place is clean, and they are confused about what has happened. Castiel watches them as they try to figure it out. Castiel (narrating) Is this what I have become? Hiding...Lying...Sweeping away evidence. And my motives used to be so pure. After supposedly "saving" Kurt, I finally returned to Heaven. The scene shifts to a grassy field park with a man flying a kite in the sky. Castiel (narrating) Of course, there isn't one heaven. Each soul generates its own paradise. I favored the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953. A pack of angels, among them, Rachel, appears to Castiel. Rachel You're...alive. Castiel Yes. Rachel Castiel, we saw Lucifer destroy you. Castiel Well, I was brought back. Rachel But Lucifer? Michael? Castiel They're gone. Rachel It was God, wasn't it? Castiel No. It was Hunter and Kurt. They brought down the Apocalypse. Rachel But you beat the Archangels, Castiel. God brought you back. He chose you, Cas...To lead us. Castiel No. No one leads us anymore. We're all free to make our own choices and to choose our own fates. Rachel What does God want? Castiel God wants you to have freedom. Rachel But what does he want us to do with it? Castiel (narrating) If I knew then what I know now...I might have said..."It's simple. Freedom is a length of rope. God wants you to hang yourself with it." Soon after, Castiel finds himself in a sophisticated living room. Castiel (narrating) Those first weeks back in Heaven were surprisingly difficult. Explaining freedom to angels is a bit like teaching poetry to fish. And then there was Raphael... Castiel approaches Raphael sitting near by a fireplace, with two angels on guard. Raphael You came. I appreciate the courage that takes. Castiel What do you want? Raphael Tomorrow - I've called for a full assembly of the Holy Host. You'll kneel before me and pledge allegiance to the flag, all right? Castiel And what flag is that? Raphael Me, Castiel. Allegiance to me. Castiel Are you joking? Raphael Do I look like I'm joking? Castiel (frouns) No, you never look like you're joking. Raphael You rebelled - against God, heaven, and me. Now you will atone. We'll start by freeing Lucifer and Michael from their cage. And then we'll get our show back on the road. Castiel Raphael...No. The Apocalypse doesn't have to be fought! Raphael Of course it does. It's God's will. Castiel How can you say that?! Raphael Because it's what I want. Castiel Well, the other angels won't let you. Raphael Are you sure? You know better than anyone, Castiel. They're soldiers. They weren't built for freedom. They were built to follow. Castiel Then I won't let you. Raphael Really? You? You're just a foot soldier, Castiel. Raphael then blows Castiel with a white light, sending him back to the other man's heaven, where Castiel is severly injured and coughing out blood. Castiel (narrating) I'm not ashamed to say that my big brother knocked some sense into me. Raphael appears to him, standing tall over him. Raphael Tomorrow you kneel, Castiel...Or you and anyone with you...dies. At Ellsworth's, Hunter suggests they call for Cass, and that they should give Castiel the benefit of the doubt. Despite their doubts, they call for Castiel, but Castiel doesn't come due to his worries about their questions he couldn't answer. As they leave, Crowley's demons ambushes them. Just as they're no match for the demon pack, Castiel begins to make a choice. Castiel Crowley sent his very best. I was caught as much by surprise as the rest of them. And it left me with yet another choice. I could reveal myself and smite the demons. Of course Crowley wouldn't like it. But on the other hand, they were my friends. (Castiel smites the demons attacking Hunter, Kurt and Bobby) For a brief moment...I was me again. Castiel finally goes in to help out the boys. Smiting every demon in the room. Hunter Oh, man. It is good to see you, Cas. Castiel You guys all right? Kurt Yeah. Perfect timing, Cas. Castiel I'm glad I found you. I come with news. Hunter Yeah? What? Castiel I firmly believe Crowley is alive. Hunter Yeah. You think, Kojak? Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again? Bobby I think we owe you an apology. Castiel Why? Kurt We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you. Bobby We thought...You were working with him. Castiel (tries to give a concerned look) You thought what? Hunter I know. It's crazy, right? Bobby It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong. Castiel You know...You could've just asked me. Hunter And we should have. We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us. Castiel (narrating) Wonders never cease. They trusted me again. But it was just another lie. It's forgotten. Hunter (continues) Thanks, man. Kurt Yeah. Thanks, Cas. Castiel It is a little absurd, though. Bobby I know, I know. Castiel "Superman going to the dark side." I'm still just Castiel. Hunter I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right? Hunter tries to shrug off the thought but because of what he says, Hunter realizes that Castiel has been spying on them. Castiel (narrating) Exactly. Of course, at that moment, I knew it was all over. The guys try to laugh it off but now Hunter, Kurt and Bobby are suspected of Castiel. Castiel (narrating) Right then - just like that. Later on, Castiel comes bursting through Crowley's lab. Angered. Castiel You sent demons after them? Crowley You kill my kind. Why can't I kill yours? Castiel They're my friends. Crowley You can't have friends, not anymore. I mean, my God. You're losing it! Castiel I'm fine. Crowley Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about? Castiel Enlighten me. Crowley The big lie -- the boys still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well, I got news for you, kitten. A whore is a whore is a whore. Castiel shoves Crowley against the wall. Castiel I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement -- everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you. (Castiel disappears, narrating) I asked myself, "what was I doing with this vermin?" Crowley This is not how synergy works! Castiel As if I didn't already know the answer. Raphael was stronger than me. I wouldn't survive a straight fight. Another flashback. He watches Hunter doing simple things like raking leaves, the moment he's gotten together with Lisa, but Castiel can't bring himself to ask Hunter for help. Now knowing he's gained a normal life that he's always wanted. Castiel (narrating) So I tried going to an old friend for help. But watching him, I stopped. Everything he sacrificed, and I was about to ask him for more. Crowley then approaches Castiel Crowley Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Just not your day is it? Castiel What are you doing here? Crowley I want to help you help me help ourselves. Castiel Speak plain. Crowley I want to discuss a simple business transaction. That's all. Castiel You want to make a deal? With me? I'm an Angel, you ass. I don't have a soul to sell. Crowley But that's it, isn't it? It's what is all about, the souls. It all comes down to them in the end, doesn't it? Castiel What in the hell are you talking about? Crowley I'm talking about Raphael's head on a stake. I'm talking about happy endings for all of us, with all possible entendres intended. Come on. Just a chat. Castiel I have no interest in talking with you. Crowley Why not? I'm very interesting. Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise -- I'll make it worth your while. Castiel (narrating) I was no fool. I knew who Crowley was and what he did. But I was smarter than him, stronger. I see now that I was prideful. And in all likelihood, I was a fool. The scene shifts to an area in Hell, where countless damned souls stand in line. The newest arrival takes number 6,611,527,124 from the take-a-number dispenser. Castiel and Crowley appears there. Castiel Where are we? Crowley You don't recognize it, do you? It's Hades, new and improved. I did it myself. Castiel This is Hell? Crowley Yeah. See, problem with some of it's old parts was most of the inmates were masochists already. A lot of "thank you, sir. Can I have another hot spike up the jacksie?" But just look at them. No one likes waiting in line. Castiel And what happens when they reach the front? Crowley Nothing. They go right back to the end again. That's efficiency. Castiel You have four minutes left. Crowley What are you planning to do about Raphael? Castiel What can I do besides submit or die? Crowley Submit or die? What are you, French? How about resist? Castiel I'm not strong enough against an Archangel, and you know it. Crowley Ah, not on your own, you're not. But you're not on your own, are you? There's a lot of angels swooning over you. "God's favorite." Buddy boy, you've got what they call "sex appeal". Castiel Thank you. Get to the point. Crowley Angels need leaders, so be one. Gather your army and kick the candy out of each and every angel that shows up for Raphael. Castiel Are you proposing that I start a civil war in Heaven? Crowley Ding! Ding! Ding! Tell him what he's won, Vanna. Castiel You're asking me to be the next Lucifer. Crowley Please. Lucifer was a petulant child with daddy issues. Cas, you love God. And God loves you. He brought you back. Did it occur to you that maybe he did this so you could be the new sheriff upstairs? Castiel This is ridiculous. I mean, the amount of power that it would take to mount a war... Crowley More than either of us have ever seen, yeah. But what if I said I knew how to go nuclear? Castiel What do you mean? Crowley Purgatory, my fine feathered friend. Purgatory. Just think about it. An untapped oil well of every fanged, clawed soul. I mean, what's that over the years? Thousands? Millions? Just sitting there, plump and rich for the taking. Castiel How would you even find it when no one ever has? Crowley We'll need expert help. Castiel From whom? Crowley From experts, of course. I know of two eerily suited 'Teen Beat' models with time on their hands. Castiel No. Not Hunter. He's retired, and he's to stay that way. Crowley Fine. Then I know of a certain big, bald patriarch I can take off the bench (Hunter's grandfather, Samuel). The point is...we gather people that can get us to the monsters. The monsters can get us to Purgatory. I know it. Castiel And what's your price in all of this? Crowley Just half. Castiel Half? Crowley My position isn't all that stable, ducky. Those souls would help, just like they'd help you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me in charge down here? The devil you know... Castiel This is pointless. Your plan would take months, and I need help now. Crowley Granted. Yes. But just to show you how serious I am about this scheme...How about I float you for a little VIP tour in the lower levels in this pit? Say, Lucifer's Cage. Castiel Why? Crowley To save Kurt of course. To save Kurt. Castiel I thought the Horsemen's rings-- Crowley Please, I'm currently "the new sheriff" down here. I have access to all parts of Hell now. Castiel turns away to think about it. Crowley It's either this or the Apocalypse all over again. Everything you've worked for -- everything that Kurt and Hunter have worked for -- gone. You can save him, Castiel. Just like you can save us all. That's why God chose you. And I think...Deep down...You know that. Castiel (narrating) I wish I could say I was clean of pride at that moment...Or the next. Castiel then approaches Raphael and uses a reverse angel banishing spell that would bounce them off throughout other areas in Heaven. Where luckily, Castiel lands somewhere with other angels in the room. He gains back his strength and makes a speech. Castiel There will be no Apocalypse. And let it be known -- you're either with Raphael or you're with me. And so went the long road of good intentions...The road that brought me here. Meanwhile, Hunter, Kurt and Bobby are still at Ellesworth's. Having to have gathered some notes on the possible leads of Crowley, they decide to call upon Castiel. Hunter Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down. Castiel appears in the room. Castiel I'm here, Hunter. Bobby Oh, Johnny on the spot. Castiel You guys are still here. Kurt Yeah, we had to bury the bodies. Hunter And we found a little whiskey. Thanks for coming. Castiel How can I help? Kurt Oh, look. We, um - we got a possible lead on Crowley. I think we've finally figured out a way to track him down. Castiel Okay, what is it? Kurt It's you. Bobby lights a match and drops it on the floor by Castiel's feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire. Castiel is in shock. Castiel What are you doing?! Hunter We gotta talk. Castiel About what? Let me go! Hunter About "Superman going dark side". Bobby How'd you know what I said? Kurt How long you been watching us? Hunter You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies. Castiel Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean. Kurt What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh..."Next to godliness" clean in here? Bobby And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones? Castiel (starts to get frantic) It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can - Hunter You got to look at me, man. You got to level with me and tell me what's going on. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley. (Castiel looks at Hunter, but then looks away) You son of a bitch. Castiel Let me explain. Hunter You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together?! You have, huh? This whole time. Castiel I...I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you. Kurt Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland! Bobby He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Apophis. And you want to break down the entire dam? Castiel I did it to get the souls, I...I'll be able to become stronger than an Archangel--- Kurt This is about Raphael? Castiel I can stop Raphael! Please, you have to trust me. Kurt Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now? Castiel I'm still me. I'm still your ally. (looks around at the trio then turns to Kurt) Kurt...I'm the one who raised you from perdition. Kurt (confused) What? Castiel I---I made a deal with Crowley and (sighs).....Crowley gave me access to Lucifer's cage to get you out. Kurt shakes his head in disappointment. Kurt Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. (then gets a thought) Wait! Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose??? Castiel How could you think that? Kurt Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas. Castiel Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a wasteland. I had no choice. Hunter No, you had a choice. You just made the wrong one. Castiel You don't understand. It's complicated. Hunter No, actually, it's not, and you know that. Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil! Castiel It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it? Hunter I was there. Where were you? Hunter wonders around in frustration. Hunter (continues) You should've come to us for help, Cas. Then suddenly there is a loud sound of wind. Outside, a large cloud of demonic-smoke approaches their location. Castiel It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't! Hunter It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this! Castiel Guys, just go. Leave me here. They make their way to the exit, where Hunter takes one look back at Cas, still trapped in the ring of holy fire. They hussle towards the Impala and quickly drives away leaving Castiel behind. As the demonic smoke surrounds the cabin, Crowley makes his way through to confront Castiel who is still trapped. Crowley My, my. Playing with fire again? Crowley snaps and puts out the flame. Castiel If you touch the boys... Crowley Please. I heard you the first time. I promise -- nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God (pointing at Castiel) and the new Devil, working together. Castiel Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight. Crowley Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way. (Crowley heads for the door) You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do? Castiel now thinks about what Crowley has said to him. Later that night, the trio have returned back at Bobby's. Where there are sigils painted around the house. Hunter is asleep on the couch when suddenly Castiel drops in. Castiel Hello, Hunter. Hunter wakes and says: How'd you get in here? Castiel The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house -- he got a few things wrong. Hunter Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here? Castiel I want you to understand. Hunter Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right? Castiel I'm doing this for you, Hunter. I'm doing this because of you. Hunter Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me. Castiel You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will -- Hunter You're a freakin' child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want! Castiel I know what I'm doing, Hunter. Hunter I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it. Castiel I don't understand. Hunter Look, next to Kurt, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family -- that you and Kurt are like brothers to me. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me, man. Castiel Or what? Hunter Or I'll have to do what I have to do to stop you. Castiel You can't, Hunter. You're just a man. I'm an angel. Hunter I don't know. I've taken some pretty big fish in the past. Castiel I'm sorry, Hunter. Hunter Well, I'm sorry, too, then. Castiel disappears. Back to Castiel in the snowy park, praying. Castiel So, that's everything. I believe it's what you would call a...Tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is...Limited. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Father. One last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me. You have to give me...A sign. Give me a sign. Because if you don't...I'm gonna ju-- I'm gonna do whatever I...Whatever I must. Castiel wonders around but no sign given from God. Castiel leans his head down in disappointment. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse